


Pancake date

by amy_may



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_may/pseuds/amy_may
Summary: Ben and Kenji start talking about the things they miss in the outside world, food becoming the biggest topic, especially pancakes.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Pancake date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this might be my new favourite benji fic that I’ve ever written🤭I hope that you enjoy reading it!🥰

Ben and Kenji were sat in front of the camp fire, talking about life and the things that they thought were going on in the outside world. The others had long gone to bed and yet here they still were, wide awake and talking about anything and everything they could possibly think of. What could they say? They enjoyed each other’s company. 

“I miss normal food” Kenji said, eliciting a laugh out of Ben.

“Define ‘normal’ Kenj, because for being stranded on an island I think canned fruit is pretty impressive” he replied, turning to Kenji and smiling at him. It’s true, they didn’t have much but Ben had to admit that he loved having canned fruit for breakfast every morning, it was one of the only good and normal human things they could eat and in his opinion, they got pretty lucky with that. Kenji shook his head and lightly laughed. 

“No no don’t get me wrong I am so grateful for the things we have here, especially the fruit but I mean like I miss real junk food” he said, causing Ben to laugh again.

“Oh you mean like McDonald’s, right?” Kenji nodded, putting a hand over his stomach. 

“I just miss chicken nuggets” he replied innocently and for the third time in under a minute causing Ben to laugh again. If there’s anything that Ben’s sure of, it’s that Kenji can make him laugh in any situation and that he was grateful for. 

He hummed, “Yeah, I get what you mean” he laughed again to himself, “this place has really changed me” he finished, the slightest bit of disbelief in his voice. Kenji smiled and lifted his head more, turning to face Ben.

“Oh yeah? How so?” He asked, smiling mischievously. 

“Well, before I came here I never really used to eat or want McDonald’s. We had it occasionally, maybe on the weekends but there were never days where I really craved it. Maybe it’s because I was so aware of how bad it is for people and you know how I was with sugar and stuff. I was always wary and serious about it but this place.. this place has actually changed me to the point where I want a 20 chicken nugget meal from McDonald’s, a huge chocolate cake and a milkshake on the side” this time it was Kenji’s turn to laugh. 

“It’s not really a bad change. It’s good to treat yourself every once in a while. And when we get out of here you best believe we’re getting a McDonald’s and a huge chocolate cake” Kenji said, smiling. 

“Mmm maybe we should get a birthday cake. Those are typically big right? Then we could share” Ben replied.

“You bet” he said, smiling fondly at him and then back at the camp fire.

“Oh you know something else I could go for right about now?” Ben said, clutching at Kenji’s arm, slightly startling him and making his face turn a deep shade of crimson. Keep it together Kenji, he thought, you’ve done this a million times and this time is no different. He turned to Ben as casually as possible, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Uhm no what?” Ben smiled even wider, clutching has arm tighter. Yup, that grip is as strong as ever, Kenji thought, now smiling at Ben’s sudden excitement which he found adorable.

“A big stack of pancakes” Kenji’s mouth opened as his stomach growled, making Ben laugh again. 

“Oh I could so go for some pancakes right now why did you have to remind me of pancakes?” Kenji said, throwing his head back. 

“Maybe instead of a McDonald’s the first thing we’re going to eat when we get off this island is a huge stack of pancakes” Ben replied, putting his head down on Kenji’s shoulder. 

“Definitely” the other boy replied, resting his head down on top of Ben’s. 

“I also miss making pancakes” Ben said. Kenji looked down at him in amazement. 

“You can make pancakes?” He said in disbelief. Ben laughed. 

“Of course I can, it’s not that hard. I can cook a lot of things” Kenji put his head back down on Ben’s, the look of surprise never leaving his face. “Why? Can’t you?” Kenji sighed. 

“I mean.. I probably could? I’ve never really done those kinds of things for myself. The staff at home always made me food. I never really had to ask they’d just do it, y’know?” He replied, sadness in his voice. Ben hummed. 

“Yeah I get what you mean. Well, I don’t know personally because I’ve never had servants or staff in my house but it makes sense that you don’t cook or anything if there are already people there to do it for you” 

“That’s just the thing though.. I feel like they feel obligated to do those things for me” Ben looked up at him in surprise. 

“What do you mean?”

Kenji looked away, trying his best not to get too sad. “Well, they’re constantly around and always see how heartbroken I am over my dad never being around. I think they do all of these things for me because they feel bad. And I hate that” he went silent for a moment and took a deep breath “I want to play actual matches with them in our bowling alley instead of them feeling bad and letting me win, I want to learn how to cook and maybe even get told off for most likely almost burning the kitchen down. I just...” he hesitated and took another breath “I just want to be treated like a normal kid. I don’t want everything done for me all of the time and I most certainly don’t want to be babied all of the time because of my sorry excuse for a father. I just don’t want anyone to pity me or do things for me out of pity and I feel like that’s what the staff at home are always doing and it makes me miserable” 

Ben nodded, his heart silently aching for him as he held his arm tighter. “I’m sorry Kenji..” he said, causing Kenji to look at him. “I can’t imagine how horrible that must feel and I just want you to know that when we get out of here you’re still going to have me and the others. We’re just a phone call away and if it makes you feel any better, as soon as we get out of here you can visit my place and I can teach you how to make pancakes. We’ll even do it my way” he said, making Kenji smile. 

“Your way? What’s your way?” He replied, his sadness soon replaced with curiosity. Ben smiled at him mischievously. 

“The best way. Because I make the best pancakes in the world” he said matter of factly, making Kenji laugh. 

“Oh really now?” He replied teasingly, moving closer to Ben’s face. “So you’re telling me that I have the best pancake maker in the world sat next to me?” Ben nodded, cheekily smiling back at Kenji.

“Mhm, the pancake master” Kenji broke out into full laughter this time, wrapping his arm around Ben’s waist and pulling him closer to him. 

“Well then, I can’t pass up that opportunity can I? Learning how to make pancakes from the best pancake maker in the world himself” Ben giggled, moving closer to Kenji and putting his head back down on his shoulder. 

“No you can’t. They truly are the best pancakes in the world and trust me when you try them, you’re going to agree” he said, looking up at Kenji to find him already looking at him. 

“It’s a date then” Kenji said before he could stop himself, his face turning a deep shade of red as Ben lifted his head and stared at him, his face also red. “I-I mean, um I-“ Kenji stuttered, giving Ben enough time to realise what he had just said in it’s entirety as a smile started to break out on the shorter boys face.

“Yeah.. it is” he replied, his face turning even redder than before, snapping Kenji out of his panic as he looked at Ben, disbelief plastered all over his face. 

“You.. me.. yes? Pancake date?” Kenji stuttered out, his words not even making sense. Ben laughed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kenji’s cheek, causing him to go into a full blown meltdown. Or in other words, a bi panic. 

“Yeah.. a pancake date. I like the sound of that” Ben sweetly said, standing up and starting his way up the ladder of their camp, looking over his shoulder briefly and fondly smiling, finding Kenji’s embarrassment endearing. “You coming?” He said, making Kenji jump. 

“Y-yeah yeah I’ll be there in a second” he replied, trying his best to calm his racing heart as Ben smiled at him and carried on up the ladder until he was no longer in sight. Kenji let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. His heart was beating so hard that he could feel it pulsating through his ears and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He wanted to be sick in a good way and when the events of the last few minutes caught up to him he started to smile, the biggest happiest and most cheesy smile a person could ever have as he touched a hand to his cheek, the place where Ben kissed it still feeling electrified. He looked over at the camp fire, the place where all of these feelings he had for Ben originally started to bloom and laughed happily, his heart still racing as he quietly said to himself,

“A pancake date... yeah, I really like the sound of that” he smiled fondly, thinking about Ben with a hand over his heart. “A date...” he happily sighed out, momentarily closing his eyes before he opened them again, standing up and putting out the camp fire and making his way up the ladder, his thoughts clouded with nothing but the only person in the world who had ever made him feel this way. The boy who he just made plans to have a date with. An actual date. He laughed giddily and settled himself down in bed and for the first time ever falling asleep feeling nothing but pure happiness, one thought repeating itself over and over again in his head as sleep took over,

I’m going on a date with Ben.. an actual date. He smiled to himself. 

And he couldn’t wait for that day.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I LOVE WRITING BENJI FLUFF IT JUST MAKES MY HEART SO HAPPY🥺I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This really might be one of my new favourite fics that I’ve ever written so I really hope you like it💕


End file.
